


Stardust to Stardust

by Celestrious



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rebelcaptain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8987713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestrious/pseuds/Celestrious
Summary: Cassian Andor reflects on his experiences as his inevitable death approaches with Jyn Erso by his side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a one shot I wrote. Loved the movie, loved Jyn and Cassian. Let me know if you'd like to see more in the future. Enjoy.

    Here they were, chances spent. He wouldn’t admit it, but he had a feeling it would end like this. She threw hope like daggers though and a sliver of hope had wedged itself into his heart where he hadn’t thought it ever would. It was still there, in fact, even as he stared death in the face. It inched its way deeper and deeper inside of him and it was too late to remove it now.

  
    He’d avoided it for so long. Death was always this looming figure, stalking him with heavy steps and feeding on those that drew close to him. His family. It’d been such a long time. He’d felt alone for years. Images of them flashed across his vision and he blinked rapidly to get rid of the dark spaces that clouded his sight. He knew he was going fast, but he had to stay alert. It would be over soon anyway. No use going sooner than he needed to. Besides, he’d made a promise to be there for her.

  
    A pang of guilt struck him hard or was that just his wound? He couldn’t tell anymore. Was it his fault things had come to this? Could he have done something, anything, to prevent this outcome? Cassian thought of all the horrible things he’d done for the Rebellion. The lives that he had taken, the innocents who were killed in the pursuit of freedom, assassination after assassination haunted him. He could hear the screams, the sound of blaster fire. He felt so old and so tired thinking about it all. A gentle breath on his neck brought him out of these thoughts. There was no longer time for what could’ve been. Cassian Andor knew he was going to die and refused to waste his final moments.

  
    Jyn was with him. She was so close. How had he gotten here? He wanted her closer, so much closer, but the seconds were ticking by so quickly and the pain was growing fast. Speaking would be useless now, telling her how he felt…he couldn’t do that. They weren’t close enough for that, were they? He pondered this for a moment. Could she have felt the same way for him? A million tiny flashes filled his vision once more, but this time he envisioned them together. She was his family; he was her home. A wedding. Children. Peace from this war. Cassian winced and felt Jyn pull him close enough that their sides touched. He welcomed the support she gave him. He breathed in deeply, letting the darkness of the elevator seep into him. Maybe this was his peace, or as close as he was going to get to it. Cassian suddenly felt Jyn’s head on his shoulder. She said nothing to him, but she didn’t need to. He understood. The captain rested his chin on the top of her head and kissed her messy brown hair. She shifted again abruptly, hand reaching around his back to rub his shoulder with her thumb. He watched her intently and her eyes locked with his. Light shifted into the dark elevator, illuminating her sweet face like the warm dawn. He couldn’t deny how much he was drawn to her. Those piercing hazel eyes that had seen so much in such a short life. They were fixed upon him and only him. Both war-torn people leaned closer still. Space wasn’t personal anymore; they shared it. Occasionally a jolt of the elevator would cause their noses to touch, but neither’s gaze broke from the other’s. Cassian breathed in again, feeling a popping sensation inside that felt as if someone was setting off firecrackers in his lungs. The scent that filled his nose was oddly pleasant though. Jyn smelled like the earth, all sweat and dirt, but it was nice and reminded him of Yavin 4 in the early hours before the light would peek over the horizon.

  
    Cassian changed his mind. He hadn’t expected it to end like this. He didn’t expect to fall for Jyn Erso, this rebellious, arrogant, beautiful human being. If only they’d had more time; he might even be in love with her. At least that’s what he told himself. He couldn’t have fallen in love so fast, right? How could it be... _possible?_  His thoughts were already consumed by her. They had been since he met her. Cassian let his arms find their way around Jyn, one supporting the small of her back, the other around her shoulders. Her body suddenly felt so very fragile to him, now that it was enveloped in his. She was so strong though, not just physically. After all the years of hurt, she’d still made it this far and he was proud of her. The elevator went dark again as it descended and Cassian let his lips come to Jyn’s cheek. He kissed her softly and felt her inhale before he planted another on her jaw. Jyn met this with a kiss on the edge of his mouth and he wondered if it was on purpose or whether she simply couldn't see well enough in the darkness. Cassian decided it didn’t matter.

  
    “Stay strong _Stardust_.” he managed to whisper before the elevator door opened, but he didn’t know if she had heard him or not.

  
    It was only when she was dragging his useless, broken body toward the beach that he was able to come to terms with the fact that they had succeeded in their mission. Though his hope was gone, he’d passed what he had left to those who could make a difference now. He was so proud of Rogue One, wherever they were now. May the Force be with them. He knew he’d be seeing them soon. Cassian smiled as he felt the breeze across his face and looked toward the now golden horizon. It was only a matter of minutes before it reached them, but where hope once was he felt something better. He felt content and a satisfaction he hadn’t in years. It was going to be over soon.

  
    Cassian collapsed on the shoreline, feeling the sand beneath his hands as he watched Jyn sit down next to him. Jyn’s hand suddenly reaches for his. She’s trembling a bit, but he holds her hand tightly anyway and his heart hurts for a moment. Both of them turned their stares from what lied before them to each other. He was glad it was bright outside and that he could see her clearly. He wanted to remember her this way, sitting here, shining here. She smiles at him, a sad smile, but a beautiful, kind one none the less. She’d changed. She’d blossomed. He couldn’t take credit. She’d changed him. Jyn had opened his heart to more than any could possibly imagine.

  
    “Jyn, you father would be proud of you.” He told her.

  
    She tilted her head, beaming at him. Galen Erso would be proud of his daughter.

  
    Jyn and Cassian moved to embrace one another, intertwining again, arms grasping for safety. Cassian squeezed her tightly and his breathing matched hers. He wasn’t afraid, but didn’t want her to suffer. In his last moments Cassian let his eyes close as he buried his face into Jyn’s shoulder. He thought of all those he’d loved: his family who were killed so long ago during the Clone Wars, each member of the Rogue One crew, K-2SO, Chirrut, Baze, Bodhi, and all the others he’d been on missions with, and lastly Jyn. Jyn Erso. _Stardust_. How fitting that she’d become stardust in the end, to float on forever and grace the night sky with her beauty and fighting spirit. As death came to take Cassian Andor he knew the Rebellion would live on and that he would be united with Jyn in the Force, because he loved her. He truly did.


End file.
